The long lost sister
by Reina Grayson
Summary: not sure if the title is good, can change if I think of something better. The Dino Thunder group gets a visit from an unexpected person, Tommy's little sister Tarona. will she be an asset to the group or will the Dino Thunder rangers fall.
1. Chapter 1

2004

Reefside High School

It was as normal of a day as it could be for Ethan, Conner, and Kira. They had a test in Dr. Oliver's 1st period science class over the study of Darwin's theory of evolution, and the rest of the class was done except for them; with them constantly fighting Mesagog they had hardly any time to study for the test. Dr. Oliver had excused the rest of the class and allowed the three to stay and finish. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Oliver said.

"I'm looking for Dr. Oliver; do I have the right room?" A 20 year old girl with shoulder length dark colored hair asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"It's been a couple of years; I figured you wouldn't recognize me." The girl answered.

"Well, Tarona, it has been a while; not since all us red rangers got together to fight the generals." Dr. Oliver said as he looked her over.

"Dr. O, should you have mentioned that around her?" Kira asked as she looked up from her test.

"Relax, Kira, this is my little sister from Angel Grove, Tarona. She was there through all my adventures and has even helped the other groups of rangers here on earth and also through space." Dr. Oliver assured Kira and the others.

"So, my sources say there is a group of rangers here in Reefside." Tarona said.

"Yea, and they're right here. By the way, you can call me Tommy, no need to be formal." Tommy said as he pointed toward the teens, and then pulled up his sleeve and the large silver bracelet on his wrist changed into a morpher.

"So, the fabled black dino gems chose you, huh?" Tarona said as she looked that the morpher then at Tommy.

"What do you know about the dino gems?" Ethan asked.

"I helped Tommy study them for a while before I had to go on a personal mission." Tarona said as she looked at Ethan.

All of a sudden, Tarona's hands started to glow bright red.

"That still works; well there's only one thing that means." Tommy said as he pulled out his morpher key. "Time to go to work guys; Dino thunder Power up." With that, Tommy and the others morphed into their ranger forms.

"Where is it, sis." Tommy asked.

"Just outside the school grounds." Tarona said as she got into a stance.

"Your Zeo powers still work." Tommy confoundedly asked.

"Yea, it's morphin' time." Tarona said as she then appeared in a purple colored suit with a heart shape on the helmet.

"Cool, but your video diary didn't mention anything about her." Conner said as he and the others were surprised.

"Didn't want to endanger her incase the diary fell into the wrong hands." Tommy said as he looked from his sister to the others. Then the group left through the window to fight the danger that Tarona sensed.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

There were explosions happening about a mile outside of the school grounds, and when the group arrived at the scene, they saw Tommy's rival and Mesagog's second in command, Zeltrex.

"Woo, someone's unhappy." Tarona said as she saw him, then a monster came out from behind a pillar of a fallen part of the building behind Zeltrex.

"Sis, we can handle the monster, do you think you can take Zeltrex?" Tommy asked as he and the others pulled out their weapons and Tarona held out her left hand and a fire sword appeared, nodded her head and went after Zeltrex while the rangers went after the monster.

The monster was the weakest one the rangers had ever fought, when it went after the rangers, each one was able to land a major blow on the creature.

"Alright guys, let's bring them together." Conner said as the group got into one spot, and was holding the Z-rex blaster.

Meanwhile, Tarona was getting up from a major blow and dealt one back on Zeltrex. He was getting impatient and was now fighting out of anger, and Tarona was matching him blow for blow, and finally when she found an opening, she gave him a kick in the stomach and then landed 3 strong swipes of her fire sword on his chest and Zeltrex stumbled backward.

"This is not the end you little brat. I will return and get my revenge on you and your brother." Zeltrex said as he disappeared through an invisiportal. Just as Zeltrex left, Tarona collapsed to her knees.

"Power down." Tarona said as the others ran to her.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as he grabbed Tarona to keep her balanced.

"Yea, my synthetic Zeo crystal still runs off of my fire power; morphing totally drains me. Is there somewhere safe we can go until I get my strength back?" Tarona asked as Tommy and Conner helped her to her feet.

Sure, let's get to the base." Tommy said as he looked around to make sure it was safe then the group left for the safety of the Dino Thunder base.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day

Dino Thunder Base

The group arrived at the base and Tommy helped Tarona to a seat that was near the computer system.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Tommy asked as he released his grip on her.

"Yea, I haven't had to morph for years. I forgot what kind of toll it takes on me." Tarona said as she looked up and saw Hailey enter the room. "Hello Hailey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Tarona, it has been a long time, how did your mission go?" Hailey asked as she sat down in the chair at the computer.

"It went well, but I don't want to go into the details just yet." Tarona answered.

"Well, let me properly introduce you to the team, sis. This is Conner, he's a soccer player; Ethan, he's a computer wiz, in fact, he's the one that opened the video diary I made in case anything happened to me, and this is Kira, she's a musician." Tommy said as he pointed at each one, just then a black-haired boy wearing a black t-shirt with a white button up shirt, open, on top. "I would also like to introduce Trent, he is the white ranger."

"Wait a minute, didn't we discover that the white gem was evil." Tarona asked as confusion filled her mind.

"It was, but an incident with Mesagog broke the evil coding on the gem." Trent explained.

"There is one thing you should know, do you remember Anton Mercer?" Tommy asked as a thought came to him.

"Yea, you use to work for him then you discovered the dino gems." Tarona answered as she looked Tommy right in the eyes.

"Well, he's Mesagog; he conducted an experiment on himself that changed him." Tommy stated as he looked at Tarona.

"Great, this day keeps getting better and better." Tarona sarcastically said as she looked at the floor.

"Hey, Tarona, do you mind if I ask how you got your zeo power." Ethan said as he stepped forward.

"Well, first I should tell you how I met Zordon and the first group of rangers. I grew up away from Earth, on a planet called KO-35, then when I was about 10, my whole world changed." Tarona began.

Flashback

KO-35, around 10 years ago

It was a terrible day on KO-35, for Dark Specter had invaded the planet and the two rangers of the planet were doing their best to defend their home. The piranahtrons were going through the main city and started fighting with the rangers. Two of the piranahtrons shot their lasers at the rangers and they were ready to take the hit, when all of a sudden a firewall came between them and the blast.

"What in the world happened?" Andros asked as he looked up from where he defended himself.

"Thought I could help." A girl around the age of 10 said as she came through the fire.

"Tarona, I thought I told you to stay hidden." Zhane said as he looked his little sister in the face.

"I _was_ hidden, but some Piranahtrons found me and as the swung their weapons at me, I all of a sudden blasted a fireball at them, so I thought I could help." Tarona explained.

"Okay, just be careful." Zhane said as he noticed the serious tone in his sister's voice.

The fighting resumed as soon as Tarona lowered her shield. The piranahtrons were swarming all over the three protectors but they were fighting very well. Just as Tarona and Zhane beat the group of piranahtrons that had surrounded them, cutting them off from Andros, they rejoined Andros. After the trio met up, a monster came around the corner of the building the group was near. Three more piranahtrons came up and each one took on the fighters solo.

"This one's mine." Andros said as he got is spiral saber ready for battle.

The fight was not going good for Andros, for the monster landed a blow that knocked Andros to the ground.

"Andros." Zhane shouted as he knocked down another piranahtrons then ran over to the monster and grabbed hold. At that point, the monster went down, taking Zhane with him.

Tarona turned to the sight when she heard the explosion and noticed that Zhane was caught in it.

"Zhane, noooooooooo." Tarona shouted as she ran over to him, but something strange happened in that moment. She was quickly covered in a strange light and teleported away from the planet.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Tarona reappeared surrounded by a partial circular console.

"Hello Tarona, welcome to the command center." A small robot said.

"Who are you and why did you take me away from the fight on my home planet." Tarona asked as she looked around.

"I am the one that brought you to Earth. I am Zordon and this is Alpha 5. You are needed here to help a group of rangers." A voice said as a face appeared in the energy tube behind the confused young girl.

"If there is any group of rangers that needs help it is the ones I just got taken from." Tarona said as she turned to face the being.

"They will be fine; my sensors show that the attack on the planet has ended. The reason you are here is that your fire ability has the same signature as the Earth ranger's zords, and you may be needed when the rangers are in terrible danger." Zordon explained.

"I can't help but feel that I am needed back home; but if there are any rangers that need help, I will assist them." Tarona said hesitantly, as she didn't really understand and she was worried about her brother.

"Very well then, there are three rules that all rangers must abide by: 1. never use your power for personal gain, 2. never escalate a battle unless forced to, and 3. never tell anyone that you are aiding the power rangers." Zordon instructed as he looked at the young girl.

"You can count on me, Zordon." Tarona said as she looked up at Zordon with confidence in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mesagog's Island Lair

"You have failed to bring me Dr. Oliver yet again, Zeltrex; you know the punishment for failure." Mesagog angrily hissed as Zeltrex stood before him.

"This was not like my other encounters with the rangers, there was a new ranger; she was dressed in a different uniform, and she called Dr. Oliver 'bro'. I vaguely remember him having a sister, I had forgotten about her seeing how it was several years since I saw her." Zeltrex hastily explained as he became worried that his punishment would be worse than any he had ever received.

"So, the young Tarona has returned. She is a strong fighter and very resourceful. Now is the time to move on. Leave me." Mesagog said then ordered as he looked toward the geno randomizer.

"Yes my lord." Zeltrex said as he bowed then left the room. Mesagog headed to the randomizer.

"I need a way that will take that girl out of the picture. Elsa, get in here." Mesagog said to himself, then shouted.

"Yes, my lord." Elsa said as she entered the room.

"I need you to search for the strongest fire resistant material we have in our arsenal and create a creature that can use the material as a means of weaponry and restraint. She will be unable to protect her brother and the dino games." Mesagog ordered.

"Of course my lord." Elsa said as Mesagog walked out of the room.

Elsa then went over to the geno randomizer's arsenal and looked through until she found what she was looking for, steel alloy. She then took the cannon part of a tank and the body of a cheetah, and put the three containers in the randomizer.

"Activating geno randomizer." Elsa said to herself as she pulled the lever and a second later a creature came out of the chamber.

"Go after the rangers; and don't come back until they are destroyed." Elsa stated then the creature left through an invisiportal and Elsa followed to make sure that the job was done right.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Dino Thunder Base

"Wow, so you're an alien. That is wicked." Conner stated as he was drawn into the story Tarona was telling.

"Actually, Conner, I was born here on Earth. Until the day I'm about to tell you about, I thought I _was_ from KO-35. Anyway, at this point, the rangers had their Zeo crystals and Tommy was missing."

Power Chamber, Zeo Rangers

Kat, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Jason, and Tarona were pacing back and forth past each other in the power chamber while Alpha 5 was scanning the world for Tommy after he disappeared from the lake

As Rocky and Adam passed each other, Tarona let out a slight yell and held her head, she started to fall to the floor when Jason caught her.

"Tarona, what's wrong." Kat worriedly asked as she helped Jason sit Tarona down on the step down from the old ranger suits and weapons.

"It's Tommy, I can feel his pain. He's in major trouble." Tarona responded as the pain subsided.

"What; Zordon, is that even possible. I mean, how can she feel what's happening to Tommy?" Tanya asked as she looked at Tarona then to Zordon.

"Ai, ai, ai, Zordon; do you think we should tell them." Alpha nervously asked as he turned from the group to his mentor.

"Yes, Alpha, the time has come for Tarona to know the truth about herself." Zordon said as everyone looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"What truth do you mean, Zordon." Tarona asked as she stood up with Jason ready to catch her if she started to fall again.

"Around 11 years ago there was a child born on Earth and the moment that child drew its first breath, I sensed a great hidden power in the child. I decided to send it away, for I knew the child would not be save if left to grow up on Earth. I made a vow that I would bring her back when she was needed. That child is you, and the reason you can feel Tommy's pain is that you and he are siblings." Zordon said as everyone looked at Tarona in amazement.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Present Day, Dino Thunder Base

"Wooo, that is weird. Did you ever find him?" Conner asked in amazement. Tarona just looked at Tommy and gave a slight sigh.

"Anyway, after that, Zordon had Alpha make me a synthetic zeo crystal. They analyzed my fire power and made the crystal to match that energy signature. So you see, if I use the zeo power it really takes a toll on me." Tarona explained.

"Wow, if I weren't a ranger I'd never believe it." Trent said as he looked at Tarona's morpher just as it disappeared. Just then the computer alarm sounded.

"Looks like we have trouble. You ready for another round?" Tommy asked as he checked the computer.

"Yea, I won't morph, so watch my back okay." Tarona said as she gave a strong nod.

"Ready guys?" Tommy said as his silver cuff bracelet turned into his morpher and he had his key.

"Ready, Dino Thunder; white ranger, Power up." The group said and in an instant the group appeared in ranger form. They then left out on their cycles, with Tarona riding with Tommy on his ATV.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few points

I don't own power rangers, I do own Tarona

This chapter may seem shorter that the other 3, I take some time when I work on my stories, I'm sorry but I want to keep readers in suspense with this chapter. Please bear with me, this is my best story ever and I want to make sure I do it right.

Chapter 4

The woods outside the base

The rangers appeared and looked around. All of a sudden there was an explosion. The rangers were scattered and Tarona was thrown into a rock at the base of a nearby tree.

"Tarona." Tommy hollered as he saw her lose consciousness.

"Ah so that's the brat that beat Zeltrex, well now Lord Mesagog will be able to take care of her himself. Cheetank, get her." Elsa said as she appeared through an invisiportal. The creature started toward Tarona, reached out for her; but was all of a sudden stopped by Tommy.

"You won't get her without a fight; earth strike." Tommy said as the monster turned around only to see Tommy's bracio staff hit the ground and a fissure coming right toward him and it landed a direct hit.

"Looks like your sister is the one that is going without a fight." A familiar voice said and the group then turned to see Zeltrex holding Tarona.

"Let her go Zeltrex, or I'll make you." Tommy said as he walked forward one step.

"Take one more step and your sister will be destroyed." Zeltrex said as he energized his sword, showing Tommy that he meant business.

Tommy didn't move, but he had to figure out a way to save Tarona. Just then he saw Tarona's hands slightly move, she was waking up.

"Now, I shall take this girl to Lord Mesagog and hope he has a fitting end for her." Zeltrex said as he then turned to walk away.

Tarona saw her situation and quietly activated her fire sword.

"Think again Zeltrex." Tarona said and with that she swung the sword at his legs but Zeltrex jumped to dodge it, thus making him drop the feisty girl.

"You will pay dearly for that." Zeltrex harshly said as he readied his sword for the impending fight.

"I'd like to see you try and make me." Tarona responded as she also readied her fire sword.

The two then ran toward each other, and Tarona was blocking all of Zeltrex's attacks and she was able to land 2 light attacks. They were equally match, that is until Elsa came up behind her and kicked Tarona in the back. With her defenses down Zeltrex landed a direct hit on Tarona's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Z-rex Blaster." The Dino Thunder Rangers said as they assembled the weapon to protect Tarona. The blaster fired but Zeltrex and Elsa escaped through an invisiportal.

The Z-rex Blaster disappeared and the Rangers ran over to their fallen friend.

"Tarona, you okay?" Tommy asked as he picked up his little sister.

"Yea, just a little pain." Tarona managed to say as she winched and held her hand over the gash that Zeltrex had just inflicted on her.

All of a sudden the Rangers noticed a strange purple glow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mesagog's lair

Zeltrex and Elsa were in front of Mesagog thinking that they would feel his wrath.

"So, you let the girl slip from your grasps, I'm disappointed in you Zeltrex, but there is some good news, she is gravely injured, so we must attack the rangers while their latest ally is indisposed." Mesagog said as he paced in front of his minions.

"Right away master, cheetank will dispose of the rangers once and for all, and then their dino gems will be yours." Elsa said as she and Zeltrex bowed, then Mesagog walked away.

"We have got to come up with a better plan than just using cheetank." Zeltrex said as he turned harshly to Elsa.

"I know that, but what?" Elsa responded as She and Zeltrex walked over to the monitor.

"Wait, Dr. Oliver wouldn't make a move when I threatened his sister; maybe she is the key to defeating the rangers." Zeltrex said as he remembered the fight.

"So we need to get her, good idea." Elsa said as she left the room.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Back at the Dino Thunder Base

The group walked into the base with Tommy still carrying Tarona, he then set her on the medical bed, with the purple glow still covering her body.

"What's going on, I've never seen this before." Hailey said as she started to examine her. Just then the glow grew bright and Tommy noticed something about it.

"Wait, isn't that the glow of a dino gem." Ethan said as he also recognized it.

"Just what I was thinking Ethan." Tommy said as he looked closer at the area where Zeltrex injured Tarona. When Tommy lifted her hand, I noticed that there was no blood, just a purple gem.

"Wow, you were right, Ethan, but I thought there were only our five gems." Kira stated then thought out loud.

"The five we have were the only ones I ever knew of so I just assumed they were the only one there were." Tommy said as he looked at the gem then got a look of confusion.

The group gathered around Tarona, and just as they did, she started to come too.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Tommy asked has he helped her to sit on the side of the bed.

"Yea, but I feel weaker than I've ever been, what happened. The last thing I remember was fighting Zeltrex and he landed a major blow on me." Tarona said as she held her head like it was spinning.

"Well it turns out there were six dino gems, we just found the last one. The crazy thing is that it was part of your blood. When Zeltrex injured you, the gem was able to appear, not sure how the heck that happened." Tommy said in astonishment as he was still very confused.

"Maybe that's why I feel this weak. My body must have depended on the gem to stay strong; I don't know how I can help with the gem outside me now." Tarona said as she winced slightly in pain then started to feel like she disappointed her brother.

"You know you don't have to keep your promise, you've helped out enough." Tommy said as he thought back to his Turbo ranger days.

Flashback

Power Chamber, Turbo Rangers

The day had come when Tommy, Tanya, Kat, and Adam had to pass on their powers so they could go out into the world.

"I'll miss you bro." A young Tarona said before they power transfer was to happen.

"You've helped us out so much and I'm glad I know you'll help out the new rangers." Tommy said as they walked toward the transfer room.

"I promise I'll help these rangers and any others that I come across." Tarona said as she looked at her big brother to show that she was serious.

"Alright, you be careful sis." Tommy said as he gave her a hug to say goodbye.

The power transfer happened, and Tarona was going to keep the promise she just made to her brother.

Present Day, Dino Thunder base

"I have to Tommy, I said that I would help any group of rangers I came across, and I will." Tarona said as she started to stand but lost her balance, falling into Trent's arms.

"You're too weak. I just don't want you to get hurt." Tommy said as he and Trent helped Tarona get back on the bed.

"Maybe she can still help, I'll just make her a morpher, her gem has to stay with her and that is the only way I can think of. She won't have a zord, but she can help with battle and powering up the megazord when you guys need help." Hailey said after she thought for a moment.

"That's a pretty good idea." Tommy said as he thought Hailey's plan over.

"So, I'll have a new morpher, neat." Tarona said as she looked at her old Zeo morpher.

"You stay down here until Hailey gets your Dino Thunder morpher ready." Tommy stated as he looked at the computer monitor to make sure everything was calm, and then left the base to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

The next day after school ended

Mesagog's lair

"So that's the plan, I think it's a good one." Elsa said as she looked at Zeltrex.

"Yes, with the girl in our grasps, Dr. Oliver will not get in our way. He cares for her too much to put her in danger. So we use that weakness to our advantage." Zeltrex stated as he turned and walked away, with a sense of fulfillment in his mind.

"Alright then, we have to lure her out someway." Elsa stated as she went to the geno randomizer. "I have it, we just need another creature, one that can keep the rangers busy, then we send cheetank to the quarry and that brat will go there. That's when we get her, she'll be in too weak a state to fight the both of us and a monster."

The two of them searched through the specimens of the randomizer and choose the three parts: the ninja skills and genius of Luthor, the strength of an elephant, and the body of an ape. The three items went into the randomizer and in about 1 second a creature came walking out of the tube.

"Now, go and destroy the city and when the rangers come, keep them busy." Elsa said and with that command, the monster left through an invisiportal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mesagog's Lair

Mesagog was alone, during this time he was watching Elsa and Zeltrex make their plan. Just then he got a wicked plan. He decided to execute this plan when and if Elsa and Zeltrex's plan was a success.

Dino Thunder Base, After School

"Well, it's finally done, the saber-tooth tiger ranger morpher." Hailey said as she presented her latest work to the group.

"Saber-tooth tiger, that's not a dinosaur." Kira asked as she looked at the unique morpher.

"Well, I asked Tarona, she didn't give me a reason." Hailey said as she then turned to the team's newest member.

"When Hailey asked me, I thought about it and Trini popped into my mind, then Aiesha. So I thought I'd use saber-tooth tiger. Kim and Kat's was already taken so that was out of the question." Tarona responded to the looks that were shot at her.

"That was nice to think of all of them." Tommy said as Hailey helped Tarona attach her new morpher to her wrist. When that was over, the morpher automatically changed into its bracelet form. All of a sudden there was a bright purple glow all over Tarona.

"How do you feel?" Conner asked as the glow subsided.

"Better, but not as strong as I use to be." Tarona said as she looked at her bracelet, still unable to believe that the source of her power was a dino gem that was in her body.

"You should get some rest till your back up to strength." Ethan stated as he let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Yea, Mesagog will try to attack with you injured. You don't know him like we do yet. He attacks at the slightest weakness." Trent said, just then the computers alarm sounded.

Tommy ran to it and checked the sensors. There was a new monster, not Cheetank, and he was destroying everything in the main part of the city.

"You stay here and help Hailey. Tommy said as he got out of the chair and changed his bracelet into his morpher "Ready guys. Dino Thunder; White Ranger, Power up." With that the rangers left.

Center of Reefside

The monster was using it's special ninja energy to destroy every building it passed. Just then the rangers arrived.

"Hey, that's not very nice, you didn't invite us." Conner stated as he pointed at the creature.

When the creature turned around they saw something they never expected, Luthor's mask.

"What the… how did Mesagog get a hold of Luthor's power?" Ethan questioned in shock.

"You should know Mesagog's thinking by now. Luthor didn't live up to his part of their deal when the Ninja Storm rangers were here." Trent said as he kept an eye on the creature and turned his head slightly to look at Ethan.

"We just have to use all our teamwork on this one guys." Tommy said as he readied his Brachio-Staff. Just then the monster attacked.

Dino Thunder Base

Hailey and Tarona were watching the fight and Tarona was getting tense because she knew how to fight Luthor, but she also knew that she needed to get stronger before she could fight that kind of power again.

All of a sudden the computer's alert sounded. Hailey typed on the keyboard and brought up a video feed of the quarry, where Cheetank was causing an uproar.

"I'll take care of this Hailey, the rangers have enough on their hands with the new creature, all of them will be needed together. It's going to be a hard enough fight without separating them." Tarona said as she gathered all her strength.

"You're still too weak, you heard what Tommy said." Hailey said as she grabbed Tarona's arm.

"When you started helping Tommy, you should have learned that when you're a ranger; defending innocent people is your first priority, no matter how strong or weak you are. Dino Thunder Power Up." Tarona said as she pulled her arm away and activated her morpher. "Don't call Tommy unless you absolutely feel I need his help, can you promise me that, Hailey."

"Okay, just please be careful." Hailey said as Tarona started up Tommy's ATV and took off.

Reefside Quarry

Cheetank was blasting away at the Cliffside when Tarona arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't you. You're more trouble than you're worth. Tarona said as she got into a fighting position.

"You won't get away from me this time you fire bug." A voice said, making Tarona turn in it's direction. It was Zeltrex.

"Well I guess I can handle two on one, sorry you have to be humiliated again, Zeltrex." Tarona said as she held out her hand to form her fire sword.

"Not this time, you will be defeated, and then you will be the humiliated one, and then you brother will be my next victim." Zeltrex said as he held out his sword, ready to fight.

Cheetank and Zeltrex came at Tarona together, but without them seeing, she energized a second fire sword. Cheetank and Zeltrex tried their best to get though her defenses but they were not getting anywhere. Tarona was able to land one sharp blow on Cheetank and then Zeltrex motioned for him to stay out of the battle. Now it was just one on one, and Tarona was giving the battle her all. She was able to block all Zeltrex's attacks and land one blow right to his chest. Zeltrex stammered back a couple of steps and was holding his chest in pain.

Tarona was starting to weaken and Zeltrex could see it. All of a sudden a lightning blast struck Tarona and she was blasted about two feet from where she was standing, and when she landed she de-morphed, unconscious.

Center of Reefside, Rangers Battle

The new monster was getting the better of the rangers. All of them had received one major blow and they had regrouped when suddenly Tommy's morpher beeped.

"What is it Hailey?" Tommy asked as he held his morpher close to his mouth.

"It's Tarona, she went to fight Cheetank in the quarry and she got ganged up on. I promised her I wouldn't call unless I thought she really needed help, well, she's unconscious, also her powers were totally drained. She needs some back up." Hailey voice came back over the morpher.

"Go, Tommy, we all know you want to be the one to go." Conner said as he looked at Tommy and then moved his head to the other rangers.

"Alright, take care guys." Tommy said as he ran off to help his sister.

Reefside Quarry, Moments later

Elsa was the one that used the lightning strike, and her and Zeltrex were about to close in on Tarona, when all of a sudden, the earth under Elsa and Zeltrex.

"Leave her alone." An angered voice said as the two villains looked toward the source of the fissure. It was Tommy in Super Dino Mode.

"So you decided to show up." Zeltrex said as he looked right at his rival.

"Yea, and you're going to pay for what you've done. Brachio-staff wind strike." Tommy shouted as he thrust his staff to the ground and a tornado threw Elsa and Zeltrex away from Tarona.

"Let's see how you like steel you pesky ranger." Cheetank said as he stepped in front of Tarona and readied his cannon to blast Tommy. He then sent a cannonball right at Tommy. He just barely dodged it by jumping backward, but the explosion from it threw Tommy into the cliff behind him. Tommy fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Finally, we have what we came for." Zeltrex said as he motioned for Cheetank to pick up Tarona. Just as they used an invisiportal, Tommy looked up to see them leave though an invisiportal.

"Tarona, no." Tommy weakly said as he lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mesagog's Lair

"Well, it looks like you two finally did something right. Now leave, I'll make sure our guest is comfortable." Mesagog said as he entered the room where Tarona was being held.

"Yes master." Elsa and Zeltrex said as they bowed and left.

Mesagog walked around the girl, she was under the life-force extractor, and just as he finished his first circle Tarona began to come to.

"What happened?" Tarona weakly said as she started to open her eyes.

"What happened is simple; you have 'volunteered' to be my newest minion." Mesagog said as he stopped and looked right at her.

"You're crazy, I'll never help you. I've seen enough evil rangers. Plus, I'll never betray my brother." Tarona said as she started to struggle against the new restraints on the chair, solid steel alloy.

"Oh but I know you will after a little attitude adjustment." Mesagog said as he motioned for Cheetank, who stayed in the room after Elsa and Zeltrex left. "Put her in the Geno Randomizer, I'll activate it."

Cheetank obeyed the order and placed her in the randomizer and the doors closed with Tarona banging on them. Mesagog used Luthor's specimen and a steam filled the air in the tube. Moments later the smoke cleared and the doors opened.

"What is your first command, my lord?" Tarona requested as she stepped out of the tube.

"I want you to return to your brother, I'm sure he's worried about you. Wait for a signal from me, then attack the rangers." Mesagog ordered. "I will send my commands through Zeltrex. I want those bothersome rangers destroyed once and for all, and until Zeltrex tells you to attack, you are to act as if nothing happened here."

"Yes my lord." Tarona responded and with that she activated an invisiportal.

Dino Thunder Base

Tommy was brought to the base after the kids found him when the new monster vanished and they went to help Tommy. They laid him on the medical bed, just as he started to come to.

"Don't try to get up, that explosion threw you into a cliff pretty hard. I need to make sure you're okay." Hailey said as she pulled out the medical kit.

"Zeltrex and Elsa … they set a trap." Tommy strained to say as Hailey began her examination.

"We figured it out when Hailey called and told us what happened at the quarry." Ethan informed his mentor as Hailey continued her exam.

"I came to for a moment, only to see Tarona, unconscious in Zeltrex's arms." Tommy said as Hailey helped him to sit up so she could check his ribs.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked as she got a strong look of concern on her face.

"With two strong monsters on their side … and now Tarona in Mesagog's clutches; we have to come up with a plan." Tommy said as Hailey finished bandaging his ribs. He then put his shirt back on and weakly walked to the computer.

Just as he looked at the screen, an invisiportal appeared and Tarona fell out of it.

'Let's go, Tarona escaped somehow, we need to help her." Tommy strained to say as he turned around.

Hailey started to object to Tommy leaving but then she noticed the determined look on his face.

"Dino Thunder; White Ranger, power up." The rangers said and they left to help their new ally.

Reefside Business District

Tarona had fallen out of the invisiportal and was lying on the ground.

The rangers got to her just as she was starting to get up.

"Are you okay?" Tommy weakly asked as Kira and Ethan helped her to stand.

"Yea, I'm not really sure how I got away. I just remember getting out of the chair somehow and the next thing I know I'm coming out of an invisiportal." Tarona said as she looked at Tommy, whom she noticed was holding his ribs. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I came to help you and an explosion threw me into a cliff at the quarry." Tommy said as he grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, that's why I told Hailey only to call you in I needed help." Tarona said as she got a look of remorse.

Just then Zeltrex came though an invisiportal and the rangers got between him and Tarona.

"Time to show your usefulness." Zeltrex said.

"What foolish monster are you going to use this time." Trent said as he held his Drago Sword ready to fight.

"Oh it's not a monster this time." A familiar voice said.

The group turned to see Tarona with her fire sword. The rangers were shocked, especially Tommy.

"Trent, get Dr. O out of here, now; he's in no shape to fight." Conner said as he had his Tyranno-Staff ready to fight.

"Got ya Conner." Trent said as he grabbed Tommy and got on his white ATV and the two of them left.

"We will get them later. Tarona, deal with these three." Zeltrex said as he left through an invisiportal.

Tarona raised her sword and ran toward the three teens. The rangers were outmatched. There was one thing they noticed the more they fought. They started to see some of the same moves the Ninja Storm Rangers used.

By the time Tarona had landed at least 2 major blows on each ranger, she started to weaken; her gem's power had not fully returned to her. The rangers were beaten for now, and Tarona had to leave.

"Until next time, rangers." Tarona said as she activated an invisiportal and vanished through it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mesagog's lair

Tarona was standing in front of Mesagog, awaiting his judgment.

"I have but one question; why did you not finish those three brats off when you had the chance." Mesagog angrily asked as he paced in front of his new minion.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I have the sixth dino gem and it was in my body all my life. Apparently even my brother didn't know about it, he was as surprised as any of us. Because my body depended on the gem to stay strong; when Zeltrex injured me, forcing the gem came out, I lost most of my former strength. I have to keep it with me and I'm still not back to full strength. I'm sorry for disappointing you, my lord." Tarona explained as Mesagog stopped pacing.

"So you have a dino gem, very interesting, can you transform like your brother and those pesky teens." Mesagog questioned as he got a somewhat happy look on his face.

"Yes, my lord, Hailey created a morpher for me right before Zeltrex and Elsa brought me here." Tarona answered.

"Well then, I believe we now have the advantage. What else are you skilled at?" Mesagog intriguingly asked.

"I have helped every group of rangers that has ever existed. I have learned martial arts skills from all of them, and trained extensively at the Wind Ninja Academy while I was helping there." Tarona explained.

"That explains some of the moves in your first evil fight. Excellent, you are dismissed." Mesagog said as he then got a happy tone to his voice.

"Yes, my lord." Tarona responded and left.

Dino Thunder Base

The rangers were walking around the base, still shocked.

"Mesagog has done some low things before, but this is the lowest. There is no way I can fight her. You guys can understand why." Tommy stated as he sat down.

"I get ya; I would never be able to fight my own sister, not even if I wasn't hurt." Kira said as she also sat down.

"Was I as relentless as it sounds Tarona is?" Trent asked as he looked at the others.

"That's kinda hard to answer. When we didn't know it was you, we didn't restrain ourselves, we did what we had to. Once we found out it was you; we had a harder time." Conner said as his leadership qualities started to show even more.

"Now I really don't know what to do." Trent said as he sunk deep into thought and confusion.

"There has to be some way to save her." Hailey said as she looked up from her blank stare at the floor. "The question is how, I'm stumped here."

"We have to find out how Mesagog did it and try to reverse it. I'm not sure how but remember that psychic link Tarona mentioned, well, I can't sense what happened to turn her evil, but I do sense some good deep inside her. We just have to figure out a way to make that good strong enough to fight the evil." Tommy said as he got a look of extreme thought on his face.

Mesagog's Lair

Zeltrex and Elsa were in a part of the lair where they could see if Mesagog was coming.

"This is a disgrace, how could Lord Mesagog choose that brat." Zeltrex said as he started to pace.

"We have to do something to make Lord Mesagog see that we are not as pathetic and worthless as he thinks we are." Elsa said as she followed Zeltrex's movements.

"There is only one thing I can think of; I have to get rid of her." Zeltrex stated as he stopped walking and turned to Elsa.

"I'm not sure that would work. You don't have an excellent track record when it comes to taking out rangers." Elsa stated.

"I have to do something." Zeltrex said and with that he took off through an invisiportal.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Most of my stories usually end at Chapter nine but this one is just so detailed and anything can change with it, plus, I wanted to get this one right, so it will probably be a couple of chapters longer, please bear with me, I haven't work on stories in a while. So I'm getting back to them.

Chapter 9

Mesagog's Island

After finding out that Tarona was slightly weaker than she should be, Mesagog allowed her to train on the island outside the base. She was using both her martial arts and fire sword, and was gaining more strength with every minute that passed. Just as she sent out her biggest fireball since she discovered her gem, she saw a shadowed figure coming her way.

"So, you finally decided to try and take me out, huh Smitty." Tarona sarcastically said as she recognized the silhouette of the figure.

"So, you remember my former name from seeing me all those years ago. That will not help you; I'm going to remind Lord Mesagog just how powerful I am. The only way to do that is to destroy you and take him your dino gem." Zeltrex said as he stood ready to fight.

"If you think you can, but I should warn you, I've gotten stronger training out here." Tarona said as she let her bracelet transform into her saber tooth tiger morpher. "Dino Thunder Power Up."

As the light died down from her transformation, Zeltrex came right toward her, but she quickly energized her sword and blocked a swing of his. Zeltrex then jumped back and energized his own sword and sent the energy right at Tarona. She was able to use her fire sword to knock the energy to her right. She then decided it was time to use some martial arts.

She got in close and was kicking and punching at every open spot on Zeltrex. He was unable to block the hits and was getting hurt. Tarona then jumped back and created a fireball the size of a large medicine ball and sent it right at him. He was unable to escape the explosion the fireball created and was sent flying.

"See what I mean, you know that Lord Mesagog is not going to like you attacking me." Tarona said as she activated an invisiportal to return to the base so she could rest for her next fight with the rangers.

Mesagog's Lair

"Where is that good-for-nothing Zeltrex?" Mesagog said as he heard an invisiportal open behind him near the geno randomizer. It was Elsa with Zeltrex.

"So, did you go after the rangers without an order from me, that's certainly what it looks like Zeltrex?" Mesagog rhetorically questioned, for he had watched the fight on his monitor.

"I was trying to prove myself to you. I cannot see how you chose that brat over me to destroy the rangers. I only wish to serve you, my lord." Zeltrex said as he regained his balance and started to walk to Mesagog.

"I saw what you were doing Zeltrex, and I seem to recalled you tried this once before, you had better not try that again or you will never be able to escape my wrath." Mesagog said as he turned to face Zeltrex.

"Whatever you say Lord Mesagog. I will not disobey you again." Zeltrex said; and with that he and Elsa left the room.

"Tarona, I'd like to speak to you." Mesagog shouted.

She came into the room.

"Yes, my lord. What did you wish to speak to me about." Tarona said as she stopped walking as Mesagog looked at her.

"I wanted an update on you regaining your strength. I fear that Zeltrex's unprovoked attack may have set that back." Mesagog said as he continued to look her in the face.

"I feel that Zeltrex's attack only helped me along, I feel like I did before I discovered my dino gem." Tarona said as she watched Mesagog start to pace.

"Well, that is good news." Mesagog said as he continued to pace. "I feel the time is near to finally destroy those bothersome rangers and retrieve their dino gems. Don't fail me."

"Yes Lord Mesagog." Tarona said as she took two steps back and activated an invisiportal.


End file.
